


Ways to survive

by Mdcmlld



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Fights, Future Fic, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdcmlld/pseuds/Mdcmlld
Summary: THE SMOKE, PRODUCED BY TOXIC FUMES FROM  NEIGHBORING FACTORIES, WAS RISING UP, THE LOUD SOUND OF VEHICLES, CIRCULATING IN THE DISTANCE, AND STREET FIGHTS BETWEEN TWO DARK ALLEYS, BLOOD COVERING THE CONCRETE HERE AND THERE, TEEMING RATS IN ABANDONED TRASH. NOTHING HERE LEFT ROOM FOR DOUBT : EVERYONE WHO VENTURED HERE HAD BAD INTENTIONS.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Ways to survive

Seungmin lowered his hood, his eyes were now covered and he seems impossinle to recognize, his long black coat covering his body, mittens on his hands and long boots on.

The sound of the rain, hiting the concrete of the pavement, spilling all along the road, ending in the sewer, running down his face from the tip of his hair. He could feel the rain drops crawling on his cheeks all the way to his chin. The lower half of his face almost completely wet.

Seungmin was walking down the dark alleys of the huge city, sinking into the darkness only lit by the neon lights from small stalls and the unsavory profit stores. All above that, the light emitted by the two moons rising up in the night sky.

Without looking back and on a confident step, the dark haired boy was taking a familiar path throught the darkness, so far away from the luxurious flats he was used to as a child.

The smoke, produced by toxic fumes from neighboring factories, was rising up, the loud sound of vehicles, circulating in the distance, and street fights between two dark alleys, blood covering the concrete here and there, teeming rats in abandoned trash. Nothing here left room for doubt : Everyone who ventured here had bad intentions.

And Seungmin was no exception to the rule, without taking a stop, he pushed the door to enter the hall of an olde dilapidated building, some rats roaming here and there, and old demons anchored in the walls. Walls colored with scary graffitis, hand painted in a time when these lowlands of the city were swarmed with life.

Winding through the cold corridors with broken windows, h efinally entered a room, room that seems to be a mechanical workshop. A lot of metal pieces littered the ground, some tools in various forms, files places on a side of the room, piece of robotic human body leaning against the walls.

The neon light through the large stained glass allowed a clear view of the room without the capacity of being seen from the outdoor, a perfect way not to attract attention. Any activity taking place in here seemed out of sight, a secret place in the lowlands of a city.

Seungmin took off his hood, his deep black gaze, and the traces of water all allong his face. He approached the back of the room where a chair and mettalic desk were placed, parts of the wall behind crawling on the flood, covered with a lot of posters as if someone was trying to hide the falling appart piece of wall. He placed an orb on the desk, a small orb, laser sculpted, perfectly round. With the tip of his finger he pressed the top of it, revealing a holographic purple screen.

He sat on the chair, and using his gaze, the screen flickered. The boy was looking for something, into the dark parts of his searching unity, fights. Illegal fights. Which he could participate in. Which he could earn Credits from.

Since arriving in the ill famed neighborhoods of the city, Seungmin had put to work his gift for mechanics in order to create clandestine combat machines. An effective way to afford living if you know how to create resistant robots with a good strike force, and Seugmin was a master in his field.

The next fight would take place in two days, at the north end of the city, in an old abandoned temple, a place even less frequentable than the one he was actually living in. One of the fight proposing the more credits he probably has ever seen, all he would have to do is to present himself in the morning, register and beat the shit out of his opponents. The fights and robots would be prepared all day long until the show starts at night. A show where some of the riches could appreciate the violence of the fighting.   
The best mechanics in town would be present and in Seungmin's ego it should be an efficiant way to humiliate them as much as to earn a lot of credits.

Suddenly, through the sound of the heavy rain, violent blows rang out in the working place, someone was frantically knocking on the steel door, almost bending it due to the violence of the blows :

\- Please, I saw you coming in ! Help me ! I need a place to hide ! They are after me ! I'm begging you, please ! They are going to kill me ! OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE !

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm coming back with a whole new story, this one, I took the time to write so I hope this will be better content and you'll enjoy it ! 
> 
> English is not my native language so if I made mistakes I apologize, and if you find one, please tell me, so in the future I'll try not to recreate it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are all welcome ! :) ♥


End file.
